TEKKEN: NUESTRA MEMORIA
by luna.alondra10
Summary: Recuerda esto, misterioso lector, EL TIEMPO ES CRUEL, POR ELLO TODO SE GRABA EN NUESTRA MEMORIA. (Donna unmei ga matteirun darou/どんあ うんめい が まっているん だろう) OuO
1. TEKKEN: NUESTRA MEMORIA

TEKKEN: NUESTRA MEMORIA.

HI!

Antes que leas la historia **TEKKEN: NUESTRA MEMORIA,** te daré una pequeña guía de la verdadera historia de **TEKKEN** , pero sin arruinarte toda la historia.

 **TEKKEN** es un video juego de consola, este posee una trama que solo jugando puedes descubrir los hechos que realmente ocurren, pero hace tiempo se sacó unas películas de **TEKKEN,** (bueno solo lo más importante se muestra, pues debes jugar todas las entregas que ha sacado la saga) dejare **TEKKEN 7** (El link)_/ /wX4ptIBu2MM / _para que veas un poco de este videojuego que en lo personal es muy interesante y entretenido, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de jugarlo, solo he seguido la serie a base de argumentos y videos de este mismo.

 **IMPORTANTE; LOS PERSONAJES DE TEKKEN , HAN SIDO DESARROLLADOS POR NAMCO Y DISTRIBUIDO POR NAMCO BANDAI GAMES, DISEÑADOS POR: KATSUHIRO HARADA, SEIICHI ISHII, YOSHINORI ONO, YASUKI NAKABAYASHI, LANDON NGUYEN, YUICHI TOMAYA Y YASUSHIRO NOGUCHI.**

Dejando esto en claro, puedes leer la siguiente historia

Nota;

 **NR** (NARRO YO)

NE(NARRA EL)

 _NA_ (NARRA ELLA)

7u7


	2. RECUERDO I

**RECUERDO I**

Nota;

 **NR** (NARRO YO)

NE(NARRA EL)

 _NA_ (NARRA ELLA)

 _NA._

 _ **Corre, corre. . .**_

– _es lo único que mi mente decía, correr no entendía, la razón del porque lo hacía, pero debía, era extraño porque no escapaba de una amenaza , sino todo lo contrario, corría hacia un hombre, que poco a poco dejaba de tener apariencia humana para convertirse en algo tan horrible como un demonio.-_

 _ **NO! NO PORFAVOR!**_

 _-Puedo decir que mis lágrimas caían, amargas y crueles, mientras me acercaba a el-_

 **EL** : VETE! VETE DE AQUÍ . . . HUYE . . .

 _-Oía como me gritaba aquel hombre, aquel ser que ya no era humano, cuando me acerque, lo abrase, aferrándome a él.-_

 _ **NO LO HARE! RECUERDA LO QUE PROMETI, LO QUE HARIA POR TI.**_

 **El** ; . . .

 _-Me miro, y con sus manos grandes tomo mis brazos tratando quitarme, mientras aún continuaba transformando, sentí su garras, su poder desatándose, todo el mal, todo aquello que ante mi guardaba para protegerme lo libero, mientras yo, seguía aferrada a él, llorando.-_

 _ **NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS.**_

 **El:** TONTA! MORIRAS ¡!

 _-Senti como a mis espaldas me atravesaba algo y era una espada.-_

 **EL;** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _-Podía oír como aquella persona que lo hizo reía de manera psicópata, mientras perdía poco a poco mis fuerzas, haciendo que él, se terminara de transformar, ahora sus ojos reflejaban odio, odio asía aquel que me hirió de muerte.-_

 _ **Te prometí que. . .**_

 _-Aquello fue lo último que dije, y con mis pocas fuerzas, antes de decir adiós a ese mundo y a él, me acerque lentamente, hacia el uniendo nuestros labios, en un beso prohibido, entre un demonio y una humana. -_

 _Todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, todo absolutamente todo, fue desapareciendo, una luz, aquella luz, que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos destruyo todo._

 _-Abrí mis ojos y estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, mire mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda, me puse en posición fetal mientras me ocultaba, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro y un abrazo cálido de una persona.-_

 _ **Cumplí mi promesa.**_

 **X:** Si así es, ahora me toca a mí,

 _-Voltio y mire atrás de mí, vi una sonrisa, una pura y sincera, llena de vida, y no pude más y me abalance en sima de él, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían, y el contacto tímido de nuestros labios rosaban, sin duda conocía aquella persona y verla abrazándome, y besándome, me hacía tan feliz, sin duda alguna me deseaba que fuera eterno aquello, que el abrazo fuera para siempre-_

 **El.** . . .

 _-veo como mueve sus labios-_

 _ **si. . .**_

 _Ahora era yo la que sonreía y desperté, estando en mi realidad, están en un orfanato de monjas_

 **NR;**

 **La chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca y unos ojos cafés, se levanta de golpe, de su cama, mientas sudaba frio, vio a un oscuro, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de a lado, este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana unas horas antes de que las hermanas del orfanato despertaran a todas las niñas, pues se el horario que tenían era; todas las mañana a las 6:30 se le ventaban, tomaban sus alimentos a las 7, sus oraciones a las 8 y sus clases a las 9, cenaban a las 7 y las luces se apagaban a las 10, el propósito de aquella escuela era potenciar el carácter y la inteligencia de las chicas, siguiendo todas las reglas de aquel lugar.**

 **Apasar de que otras chicas se quejaban del lugar para la joven era su único refujio.**

 **El fleco de su cara cubrió sus ojos y entre lágrimas amargas por aquel recuerdo diciendo al vacio.**

 _Me pregunto qué destino me espera._

(Wǒ bù zhīdào mìngyùn zài děngdàizhuó wǒ/我不知道命運在等待著我。)

 **Salió de la cama mientras, se dirigía al baño que compartía con su compañera de cuarto, Miharu Hirano (Hirano Miharu ,** **平野 美晴** **),abrió la puerta y entro, encendió la luz del cuarto y dejo que el agua empezara a llenar la tina, mientras ella se desvestía dejando su pijama doblada encima de un mueble que se encontraba.**

 _ **Ella**_ : Quien es ese chico, demonio, o ser?

Porque estoy soñando eso?

Que prometí, y que prometió él?

Lo veré de nuevo?

O solo se quedara en mis recuerdos y sueños?

 **Ella se sumergió en la tina del baño mientras el agua caliente la calmaba, y entrándose más a ella cerro la llave y se relajó, sin saber otra lagrima resbalo en su mejía.**

 **NR**

 **Mientras la joven de cabello negro, tomaba una esponja y frotaba su cuerpo con ella, después tomo un poco de shampoo y masajeo su cabello.**

 **Termino de bañarse, ella salió de aquel lugar y dio un suspiro profundo mostrando, cansancio, pesadez y tristeza.**

 **Decidió tener lista su uniforme, que usaba todos los días, se puso de nuevo su pijama y trato de dormir un poco más, esperaba con ansias que no volviera a soñar con aquello miro de nuevo el reloj y vi que faltaban 15 para las 6, Sonrió de lado y volví a dormir un rato más.**

 **Ahora se encontraba, en otro lugar, pero no era cualquier lugar, era su antigua casa, cuando era niña, vi todas sus cosas y sin pensarlo cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a gritar, mientras los sucesos que se mostraba eran ignorados por la joven, ella lloraba una y otra vez hasta que hoyo la voz de su amiga que decía su nombre, se notaba la preocupación de la castaña.**

 **Abrió los ojos y la vio.**

 _ **¿?:**_ Miharu -chan **_dijo con ojos lloros la castaña**

 **Miharu:** Ling-chan. Estas bien?

 _ **Ling:**_ q-que me paso?

 **Miharu:** al parecer tuviste una mala pesadilla, causándote mucho dolor, porque estabas llorando y gritando, por suerte te desperté.

 _ **Ling**_ **:-con sus manos cubrió su cara-** soñé con cosas horribles cosas que me aterra saber y otras cosas que ni quisiera recordar.

 **Miharu:** **-no entendía mucho lo que la joven decía, pero no iba a ser obstáculo para que no la dejara de apoyar-** lo importante es que son pesadillas, y podemos hacer que desaparezcan, para que no sufras de nuevo Ling-chan **-sonrió con mucha Felicidad su amiga-**

 _ **Ling**_ : muchas gracias amiga.

 **Miharu:** **-sabia a la perfección de que pesadilla, se trataba, decidió mejor no seguir con ese tema-** voy a cambiarme, da te prisa que ya casi llegan las monjas

 **.-Ling vio el reloj y efectivamente, las monjas, ya casi se acercaban para ver a todas las alumnas ya despiertas-**

 **Ambas chicas se cambiaron, después salieron a la puerta del cuarto para recibir a las monjas y saludarlas.**

 **El día prosiguió lo más normal, monótono y aburrido, como siempre, pero así le gustaba a Ling. Que fuera aburrido olvidando todo lo malo que sus pesadillas le causaron.**

 **Pero cuando estaban en el almuerzo sus otras amigas se acercaron y hablaron de cosas de chicas, Ling solo ignoraba aquello, era algo que no le gustaba mucho, pues a pesar de ser una chica sus gustos eran muy extraños, pues parecía que era la única que pensaba un poco diferente, sin embargo sus amigas así la querían, pero hoyo algo que atrajo la atención curiosa de Ling.**

 **x:** oí que las hermanas harán un viaje.

 **Miharu;** un viaje dices, Asuka-chan **.-pregunto curiosa y asombrada la castaña a su amiga-**

 **Asuka:** si Miharu-chan.

 _ **Ling**_ : Y a donde es el viaje? Asuka-san?

 **xa:** aún no se a dicho nada pero después lo dirán.

 _ **Ling;**_ gracias Ami-san.

 **Las cuatro chicas pensaban curiosas sobre donde sería el lugar donde viajarían, la campana del lugar sonó y las chicas se fueron a sus clases, cuando entraron la maestra le dijo sobre lo que hace ratos discutían las jovencitas.**

 **Maestra** : les daré un aviso muy importante señoritas.

Como ya sabrán nuestra institución es muy prestigiada a nivel mundial, por ello hacemos viajes a otros países para conocer mejor sus culturas y tradiciones por ello, esta vez iremos a Japón.

 **-todas las chicas murmuraban acerca de aquello-**

Silencio **!-sentencio la maestra-**

Nos dividiremos en grupos, el consejo de estudiantes se encargara de los detalles, por ello se reunirán durante estas semanas para que alisten todo y puedan disfrutar de su salida e indagar aún más sobre este país, se les dejara una guía.

 **-todas se desaniman sabiendo que las guías de trabajo son totalmente aburridas y difíciles-**

Pero esta vez, se cambiara un poco, pues expondrán por secciones, este año la sección que se luzca en su explosión, se salvara de ayudar en el festival chino de otoño (中秋节 Zhongqiujie /jong-chyoh-jyeah/)

 **-diciendo esto la maestra salió del lugar y dejo a cargo a la presidenta del lugar, Ayume shidou-**

 **Ayume** : como oyeron a la maestra, esta información se me dio antes, ahora les diré que haremos para la siguientes semanas, para que seamos la sección ganadora.

 **-todas las chicas hablaban impacientes acerca del viaje y la forma de ganarle a las otras secciones, pero al fondo de toda la clase Miharu y Ling discutían-**

 **Miharu:** Oístes!? Oísts?!

 _ **Ling**_ : claro que si no tienes por qué repetírmelo, Miharu-chan

 **Miharu** _ **:**_ lo siento es que me emociona!

 _ **Ling**_ : y porque? Silo es una salida a otro país, nada importante, todos los años lo hacemos, no hay nada nuevo esta vez.

 **Miharu** ; ya se pero, esta es mi oportunidad de ver a mi familia.

 _ **Ling**_ : olvide que tenías familia en Japón _-*al menos tiene personas que la esperan ansiosos, que lindo se sentiría que alguien me esperara en ese país_ _*_ - **en eso recordó el abrazo del chico misterioso de sus sueños o pesadillas, no supo cómo reaccionar pues la alegría y la tristeza se mezclaban.**

 **Miharu** ; Tranquila Ling-cha, se que habrá alguen que te estará esperando.

 _ **}~**_

 _ **Gracias por leer la historia, pero les haya gustado, :D .**_


End file.
